Dragonball: Rings of Power
by WolfstarRazze Highland
Summary: Rings that enhance power have been created on Earth and everyone wants to get their hands on them. 8 years after the end of DBGT.
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
Chapter One: The Gift to Earth *Note from the Author: I did not create, or pretend to create, Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. So far, my only creations are Cyba, Decanmous, and the Ni Asyas. Cyba-Seye-Bah Decanmous-Dee-con-moe-us Ni Asyas-Nee-ah-seye-as.  
Enjoy! *  
  
On the distant planet of Neo Namek, news of Goku's flight of the mortal world has arrived. The Namekians tried to come up with a gift to Earth to act as a remembrance of Goku. 8 years later, the village elder sent Decanmous, a young Namekian warrior, to Earth to seek the help of Dende. The Nameks thought up a way to take Goku's power and convert it into 15 magic rings of power. Dende was the only one who could pull off this great feat.  
  
Decanmous told Dende his plan. "This sounds tricky. But for the father of my friend Gohan I will do anything," said Dende. They completed the rings in a little over 7 weeks. The rings would boost the power of its wearer. In the wrong hands they could be very dangerous. Dende and Decanmous spread the rings throughout the Earth, except for two.  
  
Gohan came to visit Dende a few weeks later. Dende gave Gohan the two rings. "One is for you, the other is for Goten. When warn, you will get a supercharge," said Dende.  
  
"Thanks Dende," said Gohan. "See ya later." Gohan decided to search for the other rings after he stopped at Goten's house to give him his ring.  
  
*****  
  
Space. More specifically the Saiyan Science Colony. A new planet has been discovered. The Saiyans believed they might be able to live there. They sent a team of scouts to explore the planet. They found a strange energy signal. It was some kind of experiment.  
  
"It is some kind of Bio-Warrior. All it says is 'Dr. Gero: Cell Project Test #12'," said the Head Scientist. "It could greatly increase the power of one of us Saiyans if we use it in the correct way."  
  
They used the technology on one of the younger Saiyans. He had already shown great fighting ability. His power increased exponentially. They called him Cyba. He grew up to be very powerful, but he longed for action. He stole a Pod and headed toward Earth to see Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Adventure at last," said Cyba. He had no idea what he was getting into.  
  
*****  
  
On a planet named Ateg Evev lived a race of creatures called the Ni Asyas. They lived to destroy Saiyans. When they learned that there were Saiyans on Earth, they sent 3 to investigate and destroy any possible threats.  
  
"Must destroy!" said the Ni Asyas. When they reached Earth, one of them stayed in orbit to act as a transmitter. The other two went down to Earth. They landed on Dende's Palace and overheard all about the rings.  
  
"We must find these rings," said the first Ni Asyas.  
  
"How can we do that, Tratz?" said the second warrior.  
  
"Very simple, Lentra," said Tratz. "Train your internal scanners onto anything considered a powerful artifact."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Lentra. They left to find the rings.  
*****  
  
Gohan had gotten over to Goten's house right after he left the palace. "Goten!" said Gohan. "Dende gave us these rings. They give us a supercharge in our fighting abilities!"  
  
"You need these Gohan, not me," Goten replied.  
  
"What?!? You don't want it?" asked Gohan.  
  
"You need them because you still fight, and I don't," answered Goten.  
  
"Oh, I get it now," said Gohan. "Thanks! I'm kind of surprised that after father was taken away by Shen-long, mother actually wanted me to fight and train. Hey! Let's go see Pahn!"  
  
Goten thought. " I don't have anything I need to do right now. Sure! Let's go!" They set off to go see Pahn and her boyfriend, Trunks.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz stood in front of a mountain. "I sense a ring here," he said. He concentrated a small amount of energy. He fired it at the mountain. After the debris cleared, he examined the ground. "Ah, here we are!" He picked up the ring and placed it on his right hand ring finger. "Perfect." He felt the energy flowing through him. "What do you say we have some fun?"  
  
"Sounds good, sir," Lentra replied. "Saiyans?"  
  
"Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of a human," Tratz said. "This way." They streaked off toward the power level.  
  
*****  
  
"Sensors indicate that we have arrived, Master Cyba," said the ships' automated computer.  
  
"Great! Send us to Prince Vegeta's house," Cyba ordered. 10 minutes later, Cyba was stepping out of his ship and onto the front lawn of the Capsule Corp. Mansion. He walked up to a purple-haired young man and a very pretty dark-haired teenage girl. "Is Prince Vegeta around?" he asked them.  
  
"Not right now. Hi my name is Trunks. I am Vegeta's son. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Cyba. I am a Saiyan, like your father. Who is this lovely lady?"  
  
"Me?" asked Pahn. "I'm Pahn. My dad is Gohan and my grandpa is Goku. You know him as Kakarot."  
  
"Kakarot?!? He's even famous at the colony! He killed Frieza!" said Cyba.  
  
"Same guy," said Trunks. "Except my 'future self is really the one who killed Frieza. Kakarot just beat him."  
  
"Maybe you can explain it while I wait for your father. I'd really like to get to know you and Pahn." Cyba said.  
  
Then Gohan and Goten arrived. Gohan noticed the Saiyan armor that Cyba was wearing. He wondered where he could have come from. "Who's he?" asked Gohan harshly.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha was just getting ready for a ride in his new hovercar as two featureless aliens appeared. "Hi. Can I help you?" Yamcha asked as the more powerful of the two approached him. He noticed a ring on his finger.  
  
"Die, friend of the Saiyan Scum!" yelled Tratz as he grabbed Yamcha by the shirt. He then threw Yamcha through the hovercar.  
  
Yamcha sprung to his feet and kicked high at Tratz, making a connection. Then he focused energy. "Kamehameha!" he yelled as he shot the famous energy ball at Tratz. Tratz barely staggered before elbowing Yamcha in the head. Yamcha was out cold.  
  
"Pitiful," said Tratz. "I didn't even have to call on the power of the ring. Let's get the other rings now." 


	2. DBRoP ch2

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
Chapter Two: Race for the Rings  
  
Gohan looked suspiciously over at Cyba. "Are you a Saiyan?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I can only go Super Saiyan right now, but I'm only 15 and training in the colony was simple. I was hoping Vegeta could train me," said Cyba.  
  
"I could train you," said Gohan. "I was going to ask Pahn if she wanted to train anyway.  
  
"Cool! Of course I will Dad," Pahn told Gohan.  
  
"Great! My trip here hasn't been wasted then," said Cyba. Then Bulma came walking out of the house.  
  
"Do you need a place to stay?" she asked Cyba.  
  
"I was going to sleep in my ship," said Cyba," but the bed sucks in there. Thanks!" He was glad he would get a chance to get to know Pahn.  
  
"I have to go look for these rings," said Gohan. "You guys stay here. Get to know each other." He flew off. Cyba began thinking that he would like it here on Earth. Pahn was sitting in a chair across the room smiling at him. Trunks on the other hand was scowling. He could tell that Trunks was angry.  
  
"Ah, the life of a Saiyan," Cyba said out loud. Goten gave a little laugh.  
  
"You have no idea," Goten told him.  
  
*****  
  
"That ring! It's moving!" exclaimed Lentra.  
  
"Damn Saiyan must've gotten it," fumed Tratz. "No matter. Here is our target. Beyond this door." He looked at the writing on the door. "What's this?  
  
'Whoever opens this door shall face the challenge of a lifetime'  
  
Sounds good too me!"  
  
He opened the door. He heard a mechanical hum. A robot came out, with sharp blades glistening in the dim light. "May I," asked Lentra.  
  
"Be my guest," said Tratz. At those words Lentra ran over to the robot. He ducked two quick slashes of the blades. He hit the robot with the palm of his hand on its 'chest'. It fell back. Before it hit the ground, it activated its repulsor jets and darted toward the ceiling. It fired a huge laser bolt at Lentra. Lentra raised a ki shield and reflected the shot.  
  
Lentra jumped up in the air, did a flip, and landed on the robot's head. He grabbed a wire at the base of its neck and kicked down hard. The robot exploded in a small burst of flames. "Challenge of a lifetime?" said Lentra in a mockery. "Even that human could have taken down this robot!"  
  
The ring was sitting on the far wall. Lentra got it and put it on. "This is terrific!" said Lentra. He felt his power level rise.  
  
"I told you," Tratz responded. "Let's go. There are still 13 rings."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan found another ring in the mountains by his old home. He had to outrun a very angry Cyclops, but that was a breeze. " Yeah! I've got 3! I feel as though I am bursting with energy!" He set out to find the forth.  
  
*****  
  
As the day wore on, Pahn had found reasons to sit closer and closer to Cyba. She turned on the music and grabbed Cyba by the hand. He panicked. "What are you doing? This is crazy!" he yelled.  
  
"Relax! We are just going to dance," Pahn told him. She guided his hands to her waist and put her hands around his neck.  
  
"Is this normal for Earthlings?" Cyba asked.  
  
"It's for fun," Pahn said. "To get to know each other."  
  
"So by putting my hands on your waist and shuffling my feet I'm getting to know you better?" Cyba said, still not getting it.  
  
"You're funny," she said as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"O.K. I've had enough of his!" yelled Trunks. "Cyba! You and me! Outside! NOW!"  
  
"Don't be so jealous Trunks!" said Pahn.  
  
"I'm just going to teach him our 'customs' here on Earth," said Trunks.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz and Lentra came across a human female with blonde hair, a machine gun, and 3 rings of power. She had gained a powerful ki.  
  
"Give me the rings," ordered Tratz.  
  
"You obviously don't know who you are dealing with," she said. " I am Launch. I don't take orders!" Tratz grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Give. Them. Now!" he said, enragedly. She kissed Tratz on the cheek, and in the same motion, kneed him in the stomach, flipped over his head, and kicked him in the back of the knee.  
  
The attack had kicked up a lot of dust. Launch accidentally got a huge whiff of it. She started to sneeze.  
  
"Ah-Ah-Ah-----Ahchoo!" She returned to her normal form. "Where did these come from?" she wondered out loud, looking at the rings. She pulled them off her hand and threw them on the ground. "Oh well!" she said as she left. Tratz put on the rings.  
  
"Very well done," said Lentra.  
  
"Shut up unless you want me to kill you," Tratz told his underling.  
  
"Yes sir," said Lentra.  
  
*****  
The Two fighters flew up in the air. Trunks powered up. Cyba powered up as well. Both of their power levels skyrocketed. Trunks even went as far as going Super Saiyan 2. Cyba stayed in his normal form. Cyba's power level was barely higher.  
  
"I will show you!" roared Trunks. He threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Cyba. Cyba dodged with ease. Trunks kicked. Cyba blocked. Trunks punched more. Cyba dodged more. Finally, Cyba threw a gut wrenching punch. Trunks fell to the ground, holding his stomach.  
  
Trunks got up and fired many small energy blasts. Cyba dodged or deflected them all. Trunks was very angry. He shot the Super Saiyan Big Bang at Cyba. Cyba held up against it until Trunks shot another. And another. Cyba was starting to buckle under the pressure.  
  
Cyba had only one thing he could do. He shot his powerful Orange Ray attack at the Big Bangs and repelled them. The energy attacks canceled each other out.  
  
Trunks used the famous Final Blast attack. He had learned many attacks from his dad in the times of peace. Cyba saw it just in time and dodged it. If they weren't flying, that attack would have destroyed the city.  
  
Cyba flew over and did a basic Ax Heel Kick on Trunks. It hit him hard, but Trunks wasn't done yet.  
  
*****  
  
Lentra found 2 more rings. He had to go to a city to get one of them. He went to the sewers and ripped a crocodile in half by the stomach. The croc had eaten the ring and Lentra wanted it.  
  
The other ring he got from a family of T-Rex dinosaurs. A baby T-Rex had it on it's tail, so he simply tore the tail off and got the ring. He then made sport of it by killing off the rest of the T-Rex family.  
  
"This is getting to be fun," he said.  
  
*****  
  
Emperor Pilaf's henchmen presented a ring to him.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! I can't use the Dragon Balls anymore, so get me more rings!" he said.  
  
*****  
Gohan flew over to see Master Roshi at the Kame House. "Hi Gohan," said the old Master Roshi. "I'm getting toward the end of my life. Yep.only a few more years now."  
  
"Master Roshi," Gohan began, "I am on a quest to get these 15 rings of power. I was wondering if you knew where I might find one."  
  
" Yeah. One washed up on the beach this morning," replied Master Roshi. "Here you go." He handed Gohan the ring. "How did you know I had one?"  
  
"I.I feel as tough father is guiding me," Gohan admitted.  
  
"Goku's spirit is with us all," Roshi told him. "Especially with you."  
  
"Thanks Master Roshi. I'll see you later!" said Gohan.  
  
"Have a good adventure m'boy!" Roshi called after him.  
  
*****  
  
Goten was at his house sleeping. In his dreams, he saw a giant evil getting stronger. Gohan was using the full extent of his power as a Mystic. Vegeta, Trunks, Cyba, and some Namek that looked like Piccolo were helping out. He awoke with a jolt and decided it was time to start training again. 


	3. DBRoP ch3

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
Chapter Three: Cyba Versus Trunks  
  
Trunks was powering up yet more still. He was already Super Saiyan 2. His power could be felt in a city 29 miles away.  
  
Yet Cyba was still stronger. He decided he better go Super Saiyan to avoid being surprised by Trunks's new power.  
  
"Come on," Cyba yelled over to Trunks. "This isn't necessary. This fight is pointless."  
  
"I'll show you pointless!" Trunks yelled with pure rage. "Arrows of Light!" Trunks powered his attack. He fired three long blasts at Cyba. Cyba knew he couldn't reflect them. He dodged the best he could, but still took a nasty blow on the arm.  
  
Pahn was crying. "Please stop!" she cried. "Trunks, you don't need to fight Cyba. Please! Just stop!"  
  
"No!" Trunks yelled. "He needs to learn his lesson."  
  
At that, Trunks threw a bunch of punches and kicks, sometimes hitting, sometimes missing. Cyba knocked him back and used another one of his signature moves.  
  
"Saiyan Ki Fury!" Cyba said as he performed the matching attack. A blue and yellow ball of energy with tremendous speed and power flew out of his hands. Trunks tried to hold it off, but it overcame him. Pahn began to cry harder.  
  
Trunks responded with a high-flying energy-charged uppercut followed by a sharp kick to the back. He then grabbed Cyba by the arm and hurled him to the ground. Cyba caught himself on one hand and stayed in a handstand on that hand.  
  
*******  
  
Dende was watching all the events on Earth. He knew about Tratz and Lentra. He knew about Cyba. He knew about the current fight between Cyba and Trunks. He knew of Gohan's progress and Goten's desire to begin training again. He knew about Emperor Pilaf. He didn't like earth's new situation.  
  
*******  
  
Vegeta had spent the whole day searching for the strange power levels that had arrived on Earth. They have been getting stronger and stronger. Most of the places that they had been were either destroyed or had some signs of a fight. Then he felt a new power level coming from his house.  
  
This power level was different. It was a full Saiyan's power level.  
  
"Kakarot?" Vegeta wondered. "Is he back?" He instantly began on his way back to his house. If Kakarot was back, Vegeta was going to have the fight of his life.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan landed in a very familiar field. The mountains were set in the background. Many pink emu-like birds were running around. This field was where his evil uncle Radditz landed many years ago and held him hostage. This field is where Gohan learned that he was a Saiyan.  
  
He saw a battle before his eyes. He was only 4 and a half then, but he was one of the most powerful beings on Earth.  
  
He walked over to the crater and stood in the middle.  
  
"Hmmm," he thought for a moment. He picked up a big rock and threw it aside. He saw a ring, took it, and put it on.  
  
*******  
  
Tratz found another ring in what humans call "Jewelry Store". He didn't understand the concept of "money", so he blew the store up after getting the ring. He had to kill a few human cops afterwards, but they weren't even a match for the weakling he had already fought.  
  
"Five," he muttered. "My power is now much higher."  
  
*******  
  
Cyba was doing a one-handed handstand while preparing for his next move. He didn't even see the point in this whole fight. He flipped up and kicked Trunks in the jaw, shot three weak blasts, and punched him several times, all within the space of half a second. Then he heard the voice of a famous Saiyan.  
  
"Son, why are you such a wuss?" Vegeta asked. "I refuse to accept such weakness! Now hit him!" Trunks swung hard at Cyba, but he missed.  
  
"Gallet Gun!" yelled Trunks as he did yet another one of his father's attacks. Cyba tried his hardest to bat off the attack, but try as he might, the attack got through. As the clouds of dust dispersed, Cyba's form was barely visible in the night sky. They could see that he was bruised and bleeding out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Can't you do better?" yelled Vegeta. "Here your girlfriend is watching you through her tears. She is obviously crying because her boyfriend is so weak and pathetic! Feh!"  
  
Trunks looked over at Pahn. She was still saying, "please stop", although now she wasn't crying anymore. She was just getting angry.  
  
*******  
  
"What is this?" Gohan wondered out loud. "It seems like a fight.at Capsule Corp. Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" He raced off to see what was going on.  
  
*******  
  
Pilaf had been presented with the second ring.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. "Maybe now I can rule the world! Ha ha!  
  
*******  
  
Tratz and Lentra both met up as planned. Lentra gave his report about his progress.  
  
All of a sudden, Tratz spoke. "Getting hungry?" he asked.  
  
"I could use a little food," Lentra admitted. At that, Tratz started flying away. Lentra followed. They found a herd of elephants. Tratz flew low and locked his fingers together in a two- handed fist. He clubbed the elephant over the head. It fell down instantly.  
  
"Eat your fill," Tratz said with a laugh.  
  
*******  
  
When Gohan arrived, he couldn't believe his eyes. Trunks and Cyba were duking it out. Vegeta was yelling at Trunks to stop being weak. Pahn was yelling, "Stop!" And now, Bulma was running out of the house to see what was going on.  
  
Gohan asked Pahn about the situation. Pahn explained everything. Then she said," It's all my fault Dad. I didn't mean to do all this. I-I didn't think before I acted."  
  
"Go tell Trunks that you're sorry," Gohan said. She flew up to Trunks while Gohan went over to Cyba.  
  
"Trunks! I'm sorry!" Pahn said. She gave Trunks a big hug. Trunks immediately began to relax.  
  
Vegeta started to object. "You are being extremely weak, pathetic and." But then he was cut off.  
  
Everyone yelled, "SHUT UP, VEGETA!!!" He decided to follow their advice, for a change. 


	4. DBRoP ch4

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
Chapter Four: Pilaf's Maze  
  
* Note from Wolfstar: The parts of the story with the villains happen before all the parts with the heroes. I figured that this might be confusing, so I thought I would tell you. *  
  
*****  
  
Trunks looked over at Cyba. "I apologize for my actions," he said in a barely audible voice. Cyba looked back for a moment.  
  
"Accepted," Cyba replied. No sooner were the words said, a huge explosion shook the Earth.  
  
"What was that?!?" yelled Pahn.  
  
"I don't know," said Gohan, "but I have the feeling it has to do with those high kis I've been feeling.  
  
"Could it be?" Vegeta wondered.  
  
"I think it is," Cyba said.  
  
"What?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Ni Asyas," Cyba and Vegeta said together.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz and Lentra Had finished eating and were now after more rings. They had discovered that a strange being held 2 rings.  
  
"Those rings are the only ones not held by us or that stupid Saiyan," Tratz stated.  
  
*****  
  
"What exactly is a Ni Asyas?" Gohan asked Cyba and Vegeta.  
  
"It's a myth," answered Vegeta.  
  
"No, they're real," Cyba corrected Vegeta. "We found proof of them on a moon in the middle of nowhere a decade or so back. That was one of my first training assignments, to wipe out their weapons battery. They have been searching for the colony ever since."  
  
*****  
  
Tratz and Lentra were standing in front of Pilaf's castle. Lentra walked up to the front door and gently tapped it, knocking out half the wall along with the door. Pilaf's guards approached immediately.  
  
Tratz snapped his fingers, sending out a blast that knocked out most of the guards. Then, a trap door opened up in front of them. They fell, neither of them really caring where they went. When they landed, they were in a large, open room. A screen appeared from the ceiling. ON the screen, a small blue person flickered to life.  
  
"Welcome!" it said. "My name is Emperor Pilaf. I see your have the rings I am after. Now hand them over!"  
  
"Actually," Tratz began, " you will give us yours." He flashed a dangerous look at the screen. His tail twitched restlessly.  
  
"So be it," Pilaf said. "You had to be difficult." The screen buzzed off. A door opened on the far end and out came a shadowy figure. As it approached, they realized that it was a Namek.  
  
"Who exactly are you," sneered Lentra.  
  
"I am the clone of the great Master Piccolo. I will prove to be quite a challenge for you."  
  
*****  
  
The Ni Asyas warrior in space had been waiting patiently. He had received a few telepathic messages from Tratz and Lentra, but besides that, he was clueless. He decided to have a little fun. He activated three of the Extermination Androids (E.A.s) to fight the Saiyans.  
  
*****  
  
"The information we have is only bits and pieces," Cyba told the others. "The Ni Asyas were created by one of the last remaining Corgalells. The Saiyans cleared their planet a few years before that. The Corgalells' name was Moritori. He wanted revenge on the Saiyans, so he created the Ni Asyas. We believe they reclaimed their planet and took out a few Saiyan colonies, not even leaving a trace. And so a myth developed, backed up by facts."  
  
"Feh!" said Vegeta. "Bring them on! We have had a time of fairly disgusting peace! I need battle!"  
  
"We have no idea what their power levels are, Vegeta!" Gohan said, annoyed. "They could easily have the power of five evil Shenrons combined."  
  
"One thing is certain," Trunks said. "We aren't getting any stronger by arguing. We need to train."  
  
"Onward to Dende's Palace," said Goten, eager to train. The dream was still on his mind.  
  
*****  
  
The Piccolo Clone had all the power Piccolo did before he died. But it also had all the evil Piccolo had before he changed.  
  
Lentra was about to battle the clone. They go into fighting stances. Clone began charging up for one of Piccolo's famous attacks, the Masenko Ha. Clone shot the attack. Lentra reflected it, with a little effort.  
  
"This might be a good fight," Lentra yelled over to Tratz. Tratz nodded. Clone flew over to Lentra and threw a blinding assault of energy blasts. Then he threw a series of punches and kicks. Fore every strike that got through, Lentra blocked 2 more. Lentra did a high kick which sent Clone flying. Clone took the break in the action to power up an attack of his own creation, the Mind Crusher. He fired it and it hit Lentra square in the face.  
  
Lentra had been temporarily paralyzed. Clone took the opportunity to pummel Lentra into the ground with anything he could think of. When Lentra recovered, he was very angry.  
  
"I got overconfident," he said flatly. "Now, I'm done playing." He powered up. The whole room began to shake. A small ball of energy appeared in front of him. It grew and grew until it was roughly his size. He released the ball. Clone could not withstand the onslaught. His usually green Namekian flesh was now a charred black. He turned to dust and simply blew away.  
  
"Sorry," Lentra snickered, "I've got quite a temper." He laughed.  
  
The screen came back down. Pilaf looked angry. "I guess it's time for a little 'gorilla warfare!'" The floor opened up on the far side of the room. A miniature Ozaru came up from the hole. It was still about 20 feet tall. "We call him Kong. Kill them Kong!" The screen disappeared.  
  
Tratz walked up to it, grabbed its arm, and threw it through the wall. Then he shot a blast in its mouth, killing it instantly.  
  
"Just die!" yelled Pilaf. Tratz and Lentra heard the familiar sound of a craft lifting off. "Now you go down!" The whole complex blew up.  
  
"Wow," Tratz said. "That blast will be heard all over the place. I bet those Saiyans will be wondering now. I wonder if they will figure out who we are."  
  
Lentra flew up and grabbed the aircraft. He brought it down. Then he tore open the hatch, grabbed Pilaf, and knocked him out. Tratz and Lentra each took a ring.  
  
"All that is left is that stupid Saiyan," said Tratz.  
  
*****  
  
Cyba had finished his report just as three robots approached. "Looks like we've got company," Cyba said, preparing for the fight. 


	5. DBRoP ch5

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
Chapter Five: Androids, Saiyans, and Aliens  
  
"Eat this quickly," Gohan said as he tossed Cyba and Trunks a senzu bean for each of them. "Good thing I got these from Korin before I went on my quest."  
  
The 3 E.A.s landed near the Capsule Corp. Mansion. "Destroy Saiyans!" they said in unison.  
  
Trunks and Goten leaped at the first one. 'Looks like they still think alike,' Gohan thought. He and Pahn went for the next one.  
  
Vegeta turned to Cyba. "Leave this to me," Vegeta ordered arrogantly.  
  
He leapt up, but before he landed a punch, the E.A. knocked him back.  
  
"Sorry Prince Vegeta," Cyba said, "I'm in this fight as much as you are!" Cyba kicked the E.A. in the back just as Vegeta punched in the face. The E.A. grabbed Vegeta's arm and hurled him at Cyba. They landed in a heap.  
  
Trunks and Goten were making some progress. Their E.A. had several dents, but it was still nowhere near defeated.  
  
Gohan had gone Mystic and had the power of a Super Saiyan. He and Pahn were beating their E.A. into the ground.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz and Lentra didn't know what kind of power the Saiyans had. They decided to train a little. They got into their ship and turned on the gravity for 1000x Earth's gravity.  
  
"The training will last a week," said Tratz. "Then we go for the Ultimate Power!"  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta and Cyba got up. Vegeta had enough time to see Gohan nail a few good hits on the E.A.  
  
'You always were a great fighter, Gohan,' Vegeta thought to himself. 'I have a respect for you that even I can't admit. You are truly one of the greatest Super Saiyans that have ever lived."  
  
With these thoughts, Vegeta went Super Saiyan 2. His hair turned gold and spiked even more than normal. His eyes flickered green. Blue lightning mixed into his gold aura.  
  
Cyba powered up to ¾ power. Gohan took his Mystic power up to Super Saiyan 2 level. Trunks and Goten followed suit.  
  
All of a sudden, the E.A.s put a containment field around Trunks and Goten. Then they got Gohan and Vegeta. Pahn was in another bubble. Cyba was the only one not trapped. The E.A.s faced him.  
  
"You are the one from the colony," they all said. "You destroyed our weapons battery on Sentretazen. We will kill you."  
  
They all flew at him and started bashing him. He tried to hold them off, but they were all too strong. Finally, in a blast of pure, absolute rage, Cyba blew them all back. He was bleeding freely, but he still had some fight in him. He flew in the air and powered up to full.  
  
"Behold the power of a Saiyan!" he yelled. "Ultima Flash!" A blazing ball of red energy spiraled at the E.A. Gohan and Pahn had been fighting. The ball had immense power, rivaling that of a Kamehameha. All this power, yet it simply bounced off the E.A.  
  
"Such a pitiful attack will not harm us," it said. The blast hit Cyba, knocking him to the ground. He slowly climbed to his feet. As soon as he did, he was assaulted again.  
  
The other fighters watched helplessly. Pahn felt rage boil over in her. "Cyba! No!" she yelled. Suddenly, everything changed.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha got up. He had been down for hours. "What the hell happened?" he asked himself. He looked over to his left. "My new hovercar! No!" He began to remember. "The attack from the aliens!" He remembered their cold eyes. Their powerful tails. Everything.  
  
He decided to get Tien, Choazu, Krillin, and the others.  
  
*****  
  
Her hair stood up. It went down to mid-back and came back up behind her head. It turned gold. Her eyes turned green. Her power shot up immensely. Pahn had become a Super Saiyan at last.  
  
She blew apart the containment fields. She tore after one of the E.A.s and began to strike it with her most powerful strikes.  
  
"Leave my friends alone!" she screamed. She knocked its head clear off its shoulders. It exploded in a ball of fire and twisted steel. Before she could go after anymore, the other two attacked her full force, knocking her unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
The Ni Asyas in space got another telepathic message.  
  
"Cecray, send out Bios 1-4 to further test the Saiyans," said Tratz.  
  
"Got you, sir," Cecray said as he activated the Bios 1-4 and programmed them to fight the Z Warriors.  
  
*****  
  
Cyba watched in horror as Pahn fell to the ground. He ascended to the Ultra Super Saiyan level. He immediately burst open the two remaining containment fields and trashed the two E.A.s in a few staggering blows.  
  
"Wow," Gohan said. "He's got an awesome potential."  
  
Neither Cyba nor Trunks were listening though; their only focus was on Pahn. Trunks got a senzu bean and put it in her mouth. She awoke quickly.  
  
"And as for you," Gohan said to Pahn, "I'm proud of you. I didn't even know you could go Super Saiyan. To start with, you are only a forth Saiyan. We didn't think you could do it with so little Saiyan heritage."  
  
"Thanks Dad," she said.  
  
"Shall we?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Gohan. They left for Dende's Palace.  
  
*****  
  
Krillin, Choazu, Tien, and Yamcha all stood at the edge of Dende's Palace. Yamcha explained everything to Dende.  
  
"Well, the Saiyans are on their way here. Gohan sent me a telepathic message saying that they need to train."  
  
No sooner than he said that, 6 Saiyans showed up. "Hi everyone," Gohan said.  
  
Then, Videl landed as well. "So I hear we're going to battle?" she said. She had grown greatly in power. She was getting close to Krillin. Next, came Uub.  
  
"Hey," he said. Uub was the reincarnation of Buu. He was powerful, but Goku had to train him. After Shenron took Goku, he trained himself in the mountains.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you all to someone," Dende said once everyone got there. "This is Decanmous." Decanmous walked out of the Palace. 


	6. DBRoP ch6

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
Chapter Six: Training  
  
*Note from the author: I've got some pronunciations for you, the readers. Vegetrenks- Va-gee-trenks Cybhan-Seye-bah-han Vegetan-Va-geet-han Cybtrenks-Seyeb-trenks  
You guys probably could have figured most of those out by yourselves*  
  
*****  
  
"Let's see," Gohan said. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber has been upgraded, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Dende said. "You all have 3 days. And now, you won't age physically, just in power. Plus, 4 people can go in at a time."  
  
"Great," Gohan said. "O.K. Vegeta, what do you say you, trunks, Cyba, and I for day 1?"  
  
"Sounds, uh. fun," he replied.  
  
The rest of you, go into the Pendulum Room," Gohan ordered. "Train against the Ni Asyas warriors for a while." Yamcha shuddered.  
  
The four warriors entered the Time Chamber.  
  
*****  
  
"We have a number of things to do," Gohan told them. "First, we need to get Cyba to Super Saiyan 2. Then Vegeta, you and I need to master fusion. Afterwards, we'll teach Cyba how to fuse."  
  
"Sounds good," Vegeta said with a smirk. "I just hope that when we fuse, I don't actually get weaker!"  
  
"Funny," Gohan said. "I'll teach Cyba, and you teach your son whatever you want." Vegeta and Trunks flew off.  
  
"Turn Super Saiyan," Gohan ordered. Cyba did. "Now imagine everything I tell you. The Ni Asyas come to destroy us. You get trapped in one of those energy fields. Then, they release us one-by-one just to toy with us and eventually kill us." Cyba began to feel his anger build. "When it gets to Pahn, they don't just kill her, they annihilate her. They thrash her brutally. Then they show you your space colony, but instead of it being a Saiyan safe haven, it is overrun with Ni Asyas. Everyone you know is dead. Just because you were trapped in an energy bubble and couldn't fight to save us."  
  
The room started to vibrate. The air was filled with Cyba's repeating yell of, "I won't let that happen!" He went to Ultra Super Saiyan again.  
  
"This isn't Super Saiyan 2," Gohan told him, "but let us have a fight and you can tell me what is the downside of this form." Gohan got into a fighting stance. "Now fly at me and try to hit me." Cyba did as he was told. When he threw the punch, Gohan was gone.  
  
"Um." Cyba said.  
  
"Kyha!" Gohan yelled as he kicked Cyba in the head. Cyba threw some more punches and did a few kicks, but Gohan was always ahead of him, ready to deliver a few blows of his own.  
  
"I'm too slow," Cyba said after half an hour. He had hit Gohan twice the whole time. "This muscle bulk gets in the way."  
  
"Very good," Gohan said.  
  
"I can go to just the opposite form as well," Cyba told him. He went back to normal Super Saiyan. Then he concentrated. He looked about the same, except his muscle bulk shrank even more, and there was a white streak in his normally gold Super Saiyan hair. "We call this Hyper Super Saiyan at the colony."  
  
He flew at Gohan and made several lightning fast blows. Gohan didn't block a single one.  
  
"You're not as strong in this form," Gohan said. "You are much faster though. Let's call it a day."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta and Trunks had had a battle. Vegeta had won, but they were both pretty knocked up.  
  
"You need to work on your reactions," Vegeta told his son. "You could have easily gotten me a few times if you just knew how to react."  
  
*****  
  
It happened a few weeks later (in the chamber's time). Cyba went to Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan were all fighting him at once. They were showing no mercy. Then, right before he passed out, he had a vision of the colony being destroyed by the Ni Asyas. The transformation began. Everybody backed away.  
  
"Hey, you did it!" Gohan said. "Here." He gave them the enchanted water from the chamber. They all drank it quickly and felt their power return. Gohan and Cyba fought for a while and so did Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
*****  
  
Krillin swaggered to his feet. He powered up a Super Kienzan, his new type of energy disk, and threw it at the fake Ni Asyas warrior in the Pendulum room. It barely dodged his attack.  
  
Goten powered up. "Ka," he said, jutting his hands out in front of him. "Me," a small ball of energy appeared. "Ha. Me," the ball had grown in size. "HA!" He shot the attack. It hit the warrior in the chest, full power.  
  
"A dead child poses more of a threat than that," said the Ni Asyas warrior, in synthesized mockery.  
  
At that, Uub began throwing punches left and right. Yamcha hit it with a Wolffang Fist in the back, followed by a roundhouse and a few small blasts.  
  
'I won't be defeated again so easily,' Yamcha thought, not so sure if he truly believed it.  
  
Decanmous yelled, "Get clear!" They obeyed him. "Super Collider!" His energy attack was a beam type. The blue beam hit the warrior and exploded in a flash of blue and smoke.  
  
They were all getting stronger.  
  
*****  
  
"Vegeta, you and Trunks know how to fuse, so will you teach Cyba and I?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Of course," Vegeta said. Trunks and Vegeta stood about eight feet apart. First, they aligned their power levels perfectly. They held their arms facing away from each other, hands out. They took three steps towards each other while moving their hands in an arc over their heads and towards each other. They said, "Fuse," long and slow, but still in perfect unison. Their hands pointed at each other, but didn't touch. They pulled their hands away, quarter turned the top half of their body and said, "sion." Then they swung their hands back again, pointed their fingers out so they were touching at the tips, and yelled, "HA!"  
  
The chamber was enveloped in light and energy. The ground rumbled and the air buzzed around them. A lone warrior was left where Vegeta and Trunks just were moments before.  
  
"I am Vegetrenks," it said in the strange dual-warrior voice.  
  
"Now we try," Gohan said. They both followed through the steps. They became Cybhan.  
  
Vegetrenks and Cybhan battled in these forms until the fusions broke.  
  
*****  
  
A few months later, Gohan came up with an idea.  
  
"Since we are the strongest, Vegeta and I should fuse," he said. They became Vegetan.  
  
Trunks and Cyba fused to become Cybtrenks.  
  
They fought. After they unfused, Gohan spoke. "I think these arrangements are best."  
  
*****  
  
The next months went quick. All four warrior's power had grown tremendously. They had gotten used to fusing and unfusing. Cyba had also gotten control of turning Super Saiyan 2.  
  
Another thing that had grown was the rivalry between Cyba and Trunks. They were constantly competing to be the strongest.  
  
"Those two are like you and Dad," Gohan told Vegeta.  
  
"I see that too," Vegeta responded.  
  
They still had 2 "months" left.  
  
*****  
  
The other warriors were coming out of the Pendulum Room just as four figures approached.  
  
"Looks like we have a fight coming," Goten said. 


	7. DBRoP ch7

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
Chapter Seven: Need for the Best  
  
The Bios landed and looked around. Their eyes rounded onto the Z Senshi.  
  
"Z Senshi," they all said. "You will all be destroyed for the glory of the Ni Asyas Empire."  
  
"I'm not about to let that happen," Goten said.  
  
"I'm with him," Decanmous said with a smirk. "We won't lose. Your attack will be futile."  
  
"Yeah!" Krillin interjected.  
  
"Then battle we must," the lead Bio said.  
  
Bio 1 went after Goten and Decanmous. Bio 2 went for Uub, Krillin, and Videl. Bios 3 and 4 took the remaining fighters. Dende was standing ready for anyone that needed healed.  
  
Tien immediately knew what to do. "Tri-Beam Ha!" he grunted as he threw his most powerful signature energy attack. Bio 4 took it hard and got knocked back, but it came plowing forward again as soon as the attack faded.  
  
Uub, Krillin, and Videl were punching and kicking harassingly at Bio 2. Krillin got hit down and cracked the tiles of the Palace. He jumped back up and fought more.  
  
*****  
  
"What are we going to do with our last two months?" Gohan asked, open for suggestions.  
  
"We could work out scenarios and strategies," Vegeta offered.  
  
"Sounds good," Gohan agreed.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha was giving it his all. 'Aside from Choazu, I'm the weakest,' he thought.  
  
Choazu and Tien both did the Choazu Fire attack on Bio 4. The Bios were finally showing signs of minimal damage, after about 45 minutes of fighting. Dende was busy healing Krillin.  
  
"This is hopeless!" yelled Videl. Then the door opened and hope was restored.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks came out first. "Oh crap!" he yelled as soon as he could see what was going on. Cyba followed him, wondering what could be wrong.  
  
"Unexpected company," Cyba muttered.  
  
"Feh. Bring it on," Vegeta said arrogantly.  
  
"Dang, and here I am in my ripped Gi and everything," Gohan said. The four Saiyans powered up.  
  
*****  
  
All eyes shifted over to the chamber.  
  
"Yeah!" Pahn said in excitement. She began fighting more ferociously.  
  
Choazu collapsed. Goten was bleeding freely. Decanmous was bruised and scratched.  
  
"Here we go!" Cyba said as he and Trunks went to Super Saiyan 2. With a mighty punch, Cyba sent his Bio high in the air. The Bio retaliated with an immense energy blast, but Cyba just brushed it aside.  
  
"Orange Ray!" Cyba uttered as he shot the attack. The attack severely injured the Bio.  
  
Trunks dealt his Bio a mighty kick to the gut and then proceeded to blow it away with a custom energy throw.  
  
Cyba broke his Bio's neck, killing it.  
  
Vegeta knocked his Bio out. Then he threw it off the edge of the Lookout and shot its falling form with a Big Bang, obliterating it.  
  
The remaining Bio did not look worried. It just sat there. Suddenly, it shot a bluish liquid at the four Super Saiyans. It hit every one of them. The effect was instantaneous. They reverted back to their normal forms.  
  
"What's happened?" Vegeta asked no one in particular.  
  
"That liquid! It made us go back to our normal forms!" Cyba exclaimed, wondering how it was possible.  
  
The Bio could take all four of them on when they weren't Super Saiyans. It went for Vegeta first. It shot a bunch of energy blasts, hitting Vegeta more often than not. Vegeta got knocked out very quickly. The other three fighters barely had time to react.  
  
The Bio didn't stop there. It then kicked Vegeta off the edge of the Lookout. When Trunks flew to try and stop him, the Bio hit him back down with a mighty punch.  
  
"Father!" Trunks yelled. That's about all he could do.  
  
*****  
  
Cecray watched the screens in amusement. They thought they had won when they took out Bios One, Two, and Four. Number Three was giving them a heck of a time though. He laughed as he saw Vegeta get kicked off the Lookout. Then he laughed even harder when it nailed Trunks back on the ground.  
  
"This is better than public execution," he said. Trunks had gotten up. He was extremely angry. If he could turn Super Saiyan, he could probably reach level Three. "They never thought they could be robbed of their powers. Now they won't be so arrogant, or much anything else for that matter."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta fell, fell, and fell. If he were conscious, it would have seemed like days. Then, a great green blur flew by. It grabbed Vegeta within 30 feet of the ground. Then it headed back to the Lookout.  
  
Decanmous saved Vegeta. Vegeta owed him his life. And that was one of the things that Vegeta hated most.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks exploded with anger. He could feel it burning in every part of him. Tears stung his eyes, but for his father, he held them back. However, he did not hold back his rage.  
  
Before anyone knew it, Trunks was all over Bio number 3. 'It will DIE!' he thought. He beat it within an inch of its life. Then he grabbed it by its neck and yelled, "I will give you the same death as you gave my father!"  
  
He jumped off Dende's Palace with the Bio grasped tightly in his clutches. He flew as fast as he possibly could, strait at the ground. When he reached the ground, he slammed the Bio down with all his might. Then he shot an enormous blast at the hole.  
  
*****  
  
Decanmous landed and set Vegeta down. "Dende, he needs healed," Decanmous informed him.  
  
Dende came over to Vegeta. "Ah mi nor ixiy sa!" he chanted. Vegeta glowed yellow. Then he opened his eyes and stood up.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" he asked shakily.  
  
"You almost died," Dende responded. "If it weren't for Decanmous, you would have been a hole in the ground."  
  
Vegeta looked like he was fighting a great internal battle. His lips pursed together. His eyebrows pushed down. His nose wrinkled up. Finally, he spoke. "Thanks green man. Don't expect anything in return. I may decide to save your life someday or leave you to die."  
  
'Still not the most pleasant fellow,' Dende thought.  
  
*****  
  
The week wore on. Everyone's power took a huge jump during training. But the hard part was yet to come. 


	8. DBRoP ch8

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
Chapter Eight: Impossible Power  
  
*Note from the author-Yep, I'm finally getting to the point. The battle awaits. *  
  
Tratz and Lentra left the training room in their ship. Now it was time to track down and destroy those dirty Saiyans.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" cackled Lentra. "Now it's fun time."  
  
*****  
  
The Z fighters felt it in a flash. Impossibly high power levels were on their way.  
  
"Everyone get ready," Gohan warned. "Remember the plans we set out."  
  
"Screw the plans," Vegeta told him. "Leave this battle up to me."  
  
"Now let's go!" Trunks said, grinning. They left to go face the Ni Asyas warriors.  
  
*****  
  
"They're coming at us," Tratz said. "We will not be thrown off guard."  
  
*****  
  
The two groups converged on one point.  
  
"So, you are the fabled Ni Asyas," Vegeta said mockingly. "Well, I'm not impressed in the least."  
  
"Saiyan scum," Lentra spat. "Do not make a mockery of powers you do not understand."  
  
Gohan spoke next. "You have rings! Watch out guys, they will be even more powerful than we thought."  
  
Yamcha shuddered. "M-m-more p-p-pow-power?"  
  
"Enough talk," Vegeta said. "Who's first?"  
  
Lentra looked at Tratz. Tratz motioned for Lentra to go ahead.  
  
At that, Vegeta went Super Saiyan. Lentra didn't let him go any further, though. He dashed at Vegeta, fist ready to strike. Vegeta dodged the punch, but Lentra's tail came forward to hit him in the face.  
  
"Heh heh heh," Lentra said. "Super Saiyan this." He shot an energy blast at Vegeta from a distance of barely 2 feet.  
  
Vegeta got rocketed back quite a way back.  
  
Goten and Trunks each engaged combat with Lentra now that Vegeta was a mile or so back.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz looked over at Cyba. "You," he said. " You are the one who took out our Weapons Battery several years ago."  
  
"Yeah," Cyba replied. "And I've only gotten stronger since."  
  
"Let's see how strong you truly are," Tratz told him temptingly.  
  
'The plan,' Cyba thought. 'What the heck. Like Vegeta said, Screw the plan.'  
  
"Have at you Saiyan," Tratz said.  
  
*****  
  
Lentra had Goten and Trunks move for move. Trunks pulled out long enough to go Super. He re-engaged and Goten left to go Super as well.  
  
Punch, block, kick, block, punch, block, kick, block. There was a rhythm to the battle.  
  
The others joined in. Together, they could win.  
  
*****  
  
Lentra sent a mental message to Cecray.  
  
"We need back up. Give us everything."  
  
"Got ya sir," Cecray responded to his orders. He activated the six remaining Bios and the last five E.A.s. Then he charged "the special."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta took his absence as an opportunity to go Super Saiyan Three. He darted back toward the battle.  
  
"Here's Johnny!" he said in a human expression. He sent a deadly kick at Lentra. It connected, sending Lentra high. Lentra responded with an energy attack. It went wide and missed Vegeta. Vegeta flew to Lentra again, but suddenly the blast came back around and hit Vegeta in the back.  
  
"Arrgh!" he yelled in pain and frustration. "Final Blast!" The attack hit Lentra hard. The dust cleared and Lentra was still there, barely scratched.  
  
"Here's a real final blast," Lentra jeered. He opened up a telepathic link to Cecray.  
  
*****  
  
Cecray followed his orders. He pushed the button on the council. There was a gentle hum followed by a not so gentle, "Chaaaaa-Fawwooosh!" A huge green blast flew from the ship. It lanced towards Earth.  
  
*****  
  
The beam overtook Vegeta. He was down. Knocked out at the least. Maybe even dead. Trunks was preoccupied with the arrival of the Bios and E.A.s, so he didn't notice that Vegeta's power disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Cyba was trying his hardest to hold up against Tratz. "Guess I should use my full power, huh?" Cyba said.  
  
"Don't bother," Tratz replied. "This is no where near my full strength." Cyba cursed himself silently. He knew Tratz wasn't lying, but he still had to try.  
  
He powered up to Super Saiyan Two level. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought. 'Well it better be more than nothing, or we're all screwed.'  
  
*****  
  
Trunks had a break in the action just long enough to notice his father's power level was gone.  
  
"Father," Trunks said. "I can't feel your power level." He was filled with rage. He started to go Super Saiyan Two, but the Bio did its trick again. Two of the Bios ganged up on Trunks. Trunks reached back behind him and pulled out his new sword.  
  
He made several quick slashes. It made a deep gash in one of the Bios' chest, but the other Bio got the jump on him and took Trunks down for the count.  
  
*****  
  
Cyba was getting thrashed. After he went Super Saiyan Two, Tratz powered up. Tratz began beating Cyba all over the place.  
  
Cyba knew he had to pull away. He hit Tratz back a few feet. Then he focused energy.  
  
"Saiyan Ki Fury!" The attack nailed Tratz a glancing blow. He flew back even further. Then, Cyba threw everything he had at Tratz.  
  
Even through all the explosions, Cyba could still hear the evil, twisted laugh of Tratz.  
  
*****  
  
Pahn saw Trunks go down. "Damn!" she said. She had taken out three Extermination Androids and one Bio with Tien, Yamcha, and Goten's help.  
  
*****  
  
Decanmous was going one-on-one with Lentra. He was holding his own, but he had taken some hits.  
  
"Kiiiiaaaahaaii!" Decanmous shouted as charged his ki. "Super Collider!" The brilliant blue beam lanced out and hit Lentra. Decanmous then flew at him and kicked him in the air, followed by a gut-wrenching punch back to the ground  
  
Lentra hit the ground and climbed back to his feet.  
  
"Hmmm. I think I'll use the power of the rings now," he said. The power surged through him immediately, resulting in a supercharge. He flew, faster than the eye could see at Decanmous. Lentra hit him in the chest. Decanmous spit blood.  
  
Then Pahn jumped into the fray. Fists were flying. Anger was rising. Power was growing.  
  
Pahn dealt Lentra a kick that landed square in his face. Decanmous took the opportunity to charge and shoot his new Heat Wave Attack. A red glow came from Decanmous's hands. The glow became a shockwave of pure energy. The wave caught Lentra.  
  
"This fight is going to take all we've got," Decanmous stated, bitterly.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan had just finished off the last Bio. He looked over at the current battles. Yamcha and Choazu were battling one E.A., Krillin and Tien were after the other one. His eyes rounded on Tratz and Cyba.  
  
"Oh no," he said out loud. "He-he doesn't stand a chance." He immediately flew over.  
  
"Another little Saiyan wishes to play?" Tratz mocked. "Coming to save your friend?"  
  
Gohan was already in his Mystic form. He powered up more.  
  
In a flash, Tratz rushed over and grabbed Cyba. He powered up an energy blast and held it 3 inches from Cyba's face.  
  
"Everybody stop fighting, or this little freak of a Saiyan gets the blast," Tratz ordered with authority. Pahn pulled her fist back centimeters from hitting Lentra in the face.  
  
"Good, you cooperate," Tratz continued. "Saiyans, humans, land now. Except you," Tratz said, looking at Gohan. "E.A.s, containment fields on the Earth fighters."  
  
Looking at Gohan again, he said, " Who are you?"  
  
"I am Gohan, son of Goku," Gohan said simply.  
  
"You will battle one-on-one with Lentra. Of course, if you don't want to, I will understand. But Cyba here will never forgive you for this blast."  
  
Cyba cursed himself. 'Damn! I'm a hostage of Tratz,' he said to himself.  
  
Gohan flew over to Lentra. The fight would be one to remember. 


	9. DBRoP ch9

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
Chapter Nine: Cyba's Mistake  
  
'No!' Cyba thought. 'This is close to what Gohan told me to try and get me to go Super Saiyan Two. Forgive me Gohan. Forgive me Pahn. Forgive me Earth.'  
  
*****  
  
Choazu escaped the E.A.s trying to put him in a containment field. He was lying low for now. He didn't know how much he could do, but he thought that when he was needed, he would do his best.  
  
*****  
  
Lentra and Gohan stood face to face. They stayed like that for a few moments.  
  
"Excuse me for saying so, but this isn't a starring contest," Tratz told them.  
  
In an instant, both fighters disappeared. They reappeared several feet away. For every hit one fighter made, the other one made one. They disappeared again. Their kis were blazing.  
  
Both Gohan and Lentra were balls of living fire, pure absolute energy.  
  
They reappeared and stopped.  
  
"Hmmm, very good," Lentra said. "For being a dirty Saiyan you can throw a good punch.  
  
"You are a good fighter yourself," Gohan responded.  
  
They began fighting back and forth again. Neither one seemed to lose or get tired. It was constant, everlasting battle. They went for over half an hour and stopped again.  
  
Lentra had sent a devastating kick to Gohan's chest. Gohan was sputtering and breathing hard.  
  
"Awww, poor Saiyan," Lentra mocked. "Didn't think I would be this strong did you?"  
  
"That hit wasn't because you were strong," Gohan retorted, "it was because I had left and opening.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz still held the energy blast a few inches in front of Cyba's face. His focus was on the fight, so he didn't notice what Cyba was preparing to do.  
  
*****  
  
Krillin tossed Pahn a senzu bean. She gave it to Trunks. Krillin gave  
on to Vegeta.  
  
They both came back around.  
  
"Crap!" Trunks yelled. "Damn Bios."  
  
"Ugh," Vegeta groaned. He was bruised and battered from the energy cannon blast. "That was a cheap shot that got me."  
  
Krillin looked up. He saw Gohan hit Lentra square in the face with a palm heel strike. "Yeah! Take him down Gohan!" Krillin yelled joyfully.  
  
"Go Dad," Pahn called up.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan put both hands behind his head. He placed one over the other. "Masenko Ha!" he shouted, his voice resonating with power. The blast enveloped Lentra. After the smoke drifted away, Lentra was still just standing there as he was before the blast.  
  
"Nice shot. It could have killed me. if I were asleep!"  
  
'This Lentra guy is really getting on my nerves,' Gohan thought.  
  
*****  
  
Light years away from Earth, back at the Saiyan Space Colony, one of Cyba's friends noticed that he was gone. She went over to her other friends.  
  
"I think Cyba is gone," she said.  
  
"Anoreha, what would make you think that," on friend asked.  
  
"I haven't seen him for over 2 weeks now," Anoreha responded. "I hope he's okay wherever he is. He's my cousin and the only family I have left."  
  
"He's fine," Letucia said. "He has to be. Both of you are very special. He is a Biogenically enhanced warrior and you are the niece of Brolli, you are a Legendary Super Saiyan, more like Brolli than Cyba, his own son!"  
  
Anoreha thought about this for a moment. "This is the truth," she finally said.  
  
Anoreha was special. Legendary Super Saiyans were born as Super Saiyans.  
  
If only they knew the truth of Cyba's situation.  
  
*****  
  
'Just a little longer,' Cyba thought. 'Then I can wipe the smirk off of that Ni Asyas piece of crap.'  
  
Tratz still had the energy blast, but his arm was almost relaxed.  
  
*****  
  
Lentra once again used the power of his rings. Gohan did the same. Energy filled the air. The battle was about to heat up once again.  
  
Now, when they hit each other or blocked the air was filled with a thunderous crack.  
  
Both Gohan and Lentra fired a blast at each other at the same time. It turned into a fight of energy and determination. The balance kept going back and forth.  
  
*****  
  
Choazu watched the struggle for the energy blasts. Then he saw what Cyba was cooking up.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz was completely focused on the fight. He was so focused, he almost forgot that he had a hostage.  
  
'Now's my chance!' Cyba thought. Then out loud, "Energy Blade!" A short beam of pure energy came from Cyba's hand. It barely missed shredding Cyba's torso. It didn't miss Tratz, however.  
  
It pierced Tratz right in the stomach. His hold on Cyba was diminished. Then, Cyba jerked his Energy Blade hard to one side, further injuring Tratz.  
  
Tratz howled in pain. He was bleeding severely.  
  
"I take it you didn't like my trick," Cyba said coldly with a smirk. A big chunk of flesh was torn from Tratz's side.  
  
He stopped yelling. Then he powered up an attack to kill the dirty Saiyan named Cyba.  
  
*****  
  
Choazu saw Cyba's strike and was speechless. It was a horrible, terrible thing to do, but it was necessary. They needed everything they could get.  
  
Choazu knew that Tratz's next move would be one to kill Cyba, so Choazu prepared for what he knew he must do.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz fired the blast. In a blur of motion, Choazu flew in the path of the beam. He saved Cyba's life, but sacrificed his own. Choazu had been vaporized.  
  
"Ch-Choazu!" Cyba yelled. "The little guy saved my life. Thanks. I'll protect Tien for you."  
  
*****  
  
Tien dropped to his knees. "Choazu. Goodbye little buddy. I'll never forget you. Tratz! When I get out, you are going to eat Tri-Beam!"  
  
*****  
  
Tratz looked up at Cyba. "It appears the midget died for you. What a waste, you will still die anyway. All in time Cyba, all in time."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Cyba shouted. "No Saiyan or Earthling will ever give in to you. Prepare yourself for combat!"  
  
*****  
  
Gohan poured everything he had into his attack. The two beams shuddered. Then, all at once, Gohan's beam surged with power. The beam splashed over Lentra's and then hit the Ni Asyas warrior full force.  
  
Lentra yelled a resounding, "Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" But yet Lentra lived. He was scratched, bruised, bleeding, and beaten, but he still had his life.  
  
"You can either go away and live, or die now in combat," Gohan told him.  
  
"You can't kill me," Lentra said in return.  
  
*****  
  
Tien shot his Tri-beam at the containment field. It faltered and busted. The fighters surged out. Tratz caught site of them.  
  
He fired and attack. He learned it off of the Piccolo Clone. It paralyzed everyone. It also knocked everyone but Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Pahn.  
  
*****  
  
Lentra had lost his confidence. He did not charge at Gohan. He floated where he was, thinking of something he could do.  
  
Gohan was working on getting some backup. He opened a telepathic link with the Grand Kia.  
  
"Grand Kia, sir, this is Gohan."  
  
"Hello Gohan, son of Goku, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Earth is in great danger. Please send us some fighters."  
  
"I'll send you two of our best."  
  
"Thank you sir." 


	10. DBRoP ch10

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
  
Chapter Ten: Piccolo and Pikhan  
  
The Grand Kia summoned Piccolo and Pikhan to the Eternal Palace in the Other Dimension.  
  
"Earth needs you help," the Grand Kia told them.  
  
"Why don't you send Goku?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
"Goku is not truly dead," the Grand Kia stated. "He is actually just being held by Shenron in some other dimension."  
  
"That makes us the next best choice, doesn't it?" Pikhan asked.  
  
"Yeah. Do well," the Grand Kia said as he sent them back to Earth.  
  
*****  
  
Lentra came up with an idea. He split into three people.  
  
"Multi-form, huh?" Gohan said. "Hmmm."  
  
"No, not Multi-form," Lentra replied sort of arrogantly. "All three of me can hurt you, but you can only hurt the real me."  
  
*****  
  
The paralysis wore off. Vegeta stood up. He began to transform. He went to Super Saiyan. Then level two. He stopped when he reached Super Saiyan Three.  
  
"Now you will face the full fury of Prince Vegeta!"  
  
*****  
  
Cyba was still tearing himself up mentally.  
  
I have done nothing but screw up in this fight, he thought to himself. He cursed himself silently. Okay, here comes the big gun. He focused "Orange Ray!" He threw all he had into the attack.  
  
It hit Tratz. Cyba thought he actually took Tratz out. Then Tratz appeared right behind him.  
  
"Nice try little scum," Tratz mocked. "Too bad I will have to kill you. Of course, you could tell me where the colony is, and I could make your end painless."  
  
"Here's a better idea," Cyba said. "Bite me."  
  
"Insolent fool!" Tratz yelled in outrage. "I will break you!" He began beating Cyba mercilessly.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan was getting knocked up. Each of the Lentras was as strong as the original. Then the cavalry arrived.  
  
A gateway opened up in midair. Piccolo and Pikhan stepped out of the portal. Gohan noticed their halos.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan said happily.  
  
"Hey kid," Piccolo said. "I understand that we have a problem here."  
  
Pikhan spoke up next. "You truly must be the son of Goku. You show extreme power, just as he did."  
  
"Thanks. What do you say we take out the trash?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Piccolo said as he went into a fighting stance.  
  
Lentra smirked. "I just killed your clone not that long ago."  
  
"My clone couldn't have been as strong as I am," he said. "I've been under the most intense training over the last 8 years."  
  
The three warriors each engaged combat with one of the Lentras.  
  
*****  
  
Cyba made a feeble attempt to knock Tratz back, with no success.  
  
"Tell me!" Tratz demanded.  
  
"You already have my answer," Cyba said defiantly.  
  
Tratz grabbed him by the throat. Then suddenly, Tratz felt a heavy blow connect with his back. It was Vegeta.  
  
"This kid is under my protection," Vegeta said with a smirk. "You have no idea how much I am going to enjoy beating you into a pulp."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta," Cyba said weakly.  
  
"I only did it for Gohan," Vegeta spat.  
  
*****  
  
After a few minutes of fighting Pikhan backed off. He took off his weighted clothes and threw them at Lentra. Piccolo followed suit.  
  
Pikhan powered up. He ducked his upper body low and went to the right. Then to the left. Then he stood up and put his fist in the air. "Thunder." He crossed his hands over his chest. "Flash." He put his fists together out in front of him. "Attack!" Lightning came out of his fists first. Then Lentra was assaulted with fire.  
  
"Wrong one!" Lentra said gleefully.  
  
"Masenko Ha!" Piccolo fired his blast. It hit.  
  
"Still wrong!" Lentra said.  
  
"Kyotenite!" (Pronounced Keye-oh-tin-eye-tee) Gohan blasted the remaining Lentra.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Lentra yelled in pain. All three of them snapped back together. "NO!"  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta and Tratz were fighting on the same level. Vegeta fired a Super Saiyan Big Bang at Tratz. The Big Bang failed.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"My faithful E.A.s saved me," Tratz said.  
  
*****  
  
Piccolo flew up to Lentra. He fought Lentra hand-to-hand. Then Piccolo pulled out an unexpected trick. He tore off Lentra's right arm and threw it behind him.  
  
Gohan noticed something.  
  
"The Rings!" he shouted. The arm had the hand that Lentra was wearing the rings on. He dived after it.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz saw the arm as well. He shoved past Vegeta.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way, Saiyan Scum!" he yelled as he flew at his top speed.  
  
Tratz reached Lentra's dismembered arm before Gohan did. He quickly put them on. He could feel the rings molding to fight his fingers.  
  
"Yes!" he shouted. "I have ten of the rings!" He tested his new power by kicking Gohan very hard. Gohan fell. All eyes moved to Tratz.  
  
*****  
  
Lentra made his way to Krillin. Earlier, Lentra had watched Vegeta and Trunks eat senzu beans and get stronger. He grabbed the bag and ate four of them. He tied the bag on his belt. This took some effort since he only had one arm. He had to use his tail to help. Then he grabbed a vial from  
his belt. It contained a black liquid. He drank it.  
  
The liquid went to work instantly. It helped him grow back his arm. "I can fight again," he said to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks and Goten finally got up. They saw Lentra take the bag of senzu beans.  
  
"We have to get those back," Trunks said.  
  
"Just like the old days, right?" Goten added.  
  
They both took their stances. Then they uttered the chant.  
  
"Fuse-ion! Ha!" They yelled as they preformed the fusion dance. Trunks and Goten became Gotenks.  
  
Lentra hadn't noticed them. He began to fly off towards Piccolo. Gotenks grabbed Lentra by the tail.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Gotenks said in the strange fused warrior dual-voice. He hurled Lentra into the ground. He then heel kicked him in the back. He heard Lentra's muffled scream. Gotenks grabbed him by the tail again and threw him into the air. He dealt an uppercut to Lentra, and then elbowed him in the head. He then took the bag of senzu beans back from Lentra.  
  
Finally, Gotenks finished Lentra off with his signature move, the Super Ghost Kamikaze Missile. Lentra screamed his last scream.  
  
Goten and Trunks unfused.  
  
"Whew!" Goten said.  
  
"We won!" Trunks added.  
  
*****  
  
Pahn sat up. "Ugh. I feel like I've had a mountain dropped on my head." She checked to see what was going on. Gohan and Tratz were fighting. Goten and Trunks had just finished off Lentra. Vegeta was watching Gohan.  
  
"Wow! A lot has happened," Pahn said.  
  
Cyba flew over to Pahn's side.  
  
"I have to help your father," he said flatly.  
  
"You'll be killed," she said in disbelief.  
  
"I still need to help Gohan," Cyba told her.  
  
"Be careful," Pahn said. She gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"I'll be back," Cyba said. He hugged and kissed her back. Then he flew off. He powered up. Electricity was flying off of him.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan pulled himself out of the hole that was made when he hit the ground. He powered up and charged an attack. He launched it at Tratz.  
  
Tratz merely brushed it aside.  
  
"Damn, he's too strong!" Gohan yelled in rage. "I better go up to full." He released himself to pure instincts and tapped into the power of the rings.  
  
*****  
  
"Just like the dreams," Goten said out loud.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked, perplexed.  
  
"In my dream, Gohan was going to insanely high power levels," Goten explained. "Now, he is at the level of Super Saiyan Three, except he's in his Mystic form."  
  
They both would have seen what took place between Cyba and Pahn if their backs weren't facing them.  
  
Trunks looked up. He saw Cyba flying into the air. Cyba went Super Saiyan again and powered up. The electricity coming off Cyba was blazing.  
  
"Cyba!" Trunks called up to him.  
  
Cyba's first thought was that he caught him with Pahn.  
  
Trunks tossed him a senzu bean. Cyba ate it. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks!" he called back.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan held his hands out in front of him. Goten, Trunks, and Pahn saw what he was getting ready to do and joined in.  
  
"Ka," they all said. "Me. Ha. Me. HA!" The four of them fired the blasts. Each of them hit Tratz. Tratz was knocked back, but not killed. The E.A.s had used their force field trick again.  
  
"When will you understand that you can't kill me?" Tratz said arrogantly.  
  
"The same time you realize that we won't give up Earth without a fight," Cyba said.  
  
"All of you Saiyans will die." 


	11. DBRoP ch11

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Upper Hand  
  
"Cyba, stay back," Gohan ordered him.  
  
"I want to help," Cyba told Gohan.  
  
"Go down there with Trunks," Gohan ordered again. "Vegeta and I will take care of him." Cyba obeyed. Then Gohan spoke to Tratz. "Why do you want to kill us?"  
  
"We Ni Asyas warriors are the creations of a Corgalell named Moritori. The Saiyans took over his planet. He created us to end the Saiyan oppression. We started by reclaiming our planet. We were about to go on a full frontal assault on Planet Vegeta, but Frieza simply blew the whole thing up. For a few decades we had nothing to do. We thought that the Saiyans were eradicated. Then one of our weapon batteries was blown up by that little rat down there," Tratz said pointing to Cyba. "Our scouts found you guys here, so we were sent in."  
  
Piccolo and Pikhan had been powering some attacks in the time that Tratz told his story. Then they fired them. They appeared to hit Tratz.  
  
"Shoo fly, don't bother me," came a voice behind them. They turned to find Tratz. Tratz unleashed a massive energy attack on them. They were both sent back to the Other Dimension since they were already dead.  
  
Vegeta chose that instant to make his re-entry. He dealt a hammer blow to Tratz.  
  
"Arrgh!" Tratz growled. Vegeta grabbed Tratz by the head.  
  
"I was reviewing your fight with Gohan and I realized something," Vegeta told him. "Your fight didn't have the required head butt!" He slammed his skull against Tratz's and then threw Tratz to the ground. "Final Blast!" He shot the powerful attack at Tratz, leaving a huge hole in the Earth.  
  
Tratz came tearing back at Vegeta. He had an enraged look on his face. He hit Vegeta hard with his tail.  
  
"Angry are we?" Vegeta mocked. He punched Tratz in the gut several times.  
  
"I've had enough of you!" Tratz screamed. He opened his mouth wide and spit out a huge fireball. Vegeta covered his face with his arms.  
  
As retaliation, Vegeta fired the biggest attack he could create at Tratz. But between the E.A.s and Tratz's own effort, the blast not only deflected, it reflected back at Vegeta, hitting him hard. Vegeta was virtually out of power. He landed, cursing the whole way.  
  
Cyba looked over at Trunks. "Has the effect of the Bios worn off?"  
  
"It's been about three hours since that Bio got me," Trunks responded. "I'll try." He powered up and went Super Saiyan.  
  
"Good," Cyba said. "Gohan told us to stay down here. But he didn't say anything about Cybtrenks." This took a few minutes to register in Trunks's mind.  
  
"Let's go for it!" Trunks said. They pulled off the fusion.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan was still trying his hardest against Tratz. Every time Gohan threw an energy attack at Tratz, the E.A.s blocked it. Tratz had Gohan in hand- to-hand combat superiority.  
  
Suddenly, in a flash, there were two big explosions.  
  
Gohan and Tratz realized that the E.A.s had been destroyed. Cybtrenks was floating there, surrounded in torrents of energy.  
  
"Thought you could use a hand," Cyba said with a smirk. When he spoke, both Trunks and Cyba's voice came through.  
  
"My E.A.s!" Tratz yelled.  
  
"Your trump card is gone," Cybtrenks said. "We have the upper hand." He smiled a vicious, insane smile. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"This!" Tratz attempted to hit Cybtrenks with his tail. All Cybtrenks did was grab it and pull it off.  
  
"Aaaargghhhh!" Tratz screamed in pain.  
  
"Heh heh heh," Cybtrenks chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
Most of the other Z fighters were regaining consciousness. Goten would have given them all senzu beans, but he gave Vegeta the last 2, restoring him to full power.  
  
Vegeta flew up next to Gohan. Everybody was watching Cybtrenks in amazement.  
  
*****  
  
"And here is my next trick," Cybtrenks said in amusement. "Siphon Blade!" A sword made of green energy formed in Cybtrenks's hand. He pointed it at Tratz. "Activate," Cybtrenks ordered. A white beam came off the blade. It started draining energy from Tratz and fed it to Cybtrenks.  
  
Tratz stopped this by powering up so fast that the blade shattered.  
  
"Very good," Cybtrenks said.  
  
They began throwing flurries of punches back and forth at each other.  
  
Cybtrenks kicked at Tratz. The fusion split and instead of Cybtrenks hitting Tratz, both Cyba and Trunks did instead.  
  
Tratz was hurt quite a bit. Between losing his tail, the energy siphon, and all of those punches, he took a beating. But now, they lost their trump card, just as he had lost his.  
  
He smirked.  
  
I know exactly what I'm going to do.  
  
He flew at Cyba as fast as he could. He rammed Cyba at full speed. Tratz grabbed him by his neck. Then he flew straight up, into the cold vastness of space.  
  
*****  
  
"Dammit, he was too fast for me to stop him!" Trunks yelled. He was starting to see Cyba as a friend, not some evil creature dumped onto his planet.  
  
*****  
  
"I can breath in space and you can't," Tratz said almost childishly. "The only way I will let you live is if you tell me where the colony is."  
  
"If I were afraid of death, I wouldn't be here," Cyba said, even though he was beginning to struggle for air.  
  
*****  
  
He's serious, isn't he? He's really gonna try and get the location of the colony out of me.  
  
I won't give in. No matter what.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh no!" Pahn uttered as she saw what Tratz was doing. "He's gonna suffocate Cyba!"  
  
She started to fly at Tratz.  
  
I can't let Cyba die! He can't die! He can't!  
  
She made her first transformation to Super Saiyan. Her hair fell back to her shoulders just to rise back up in golden spikes.  
  
Her eyes flickered green.  
  
Then, she went on a rampage after Tratz.  
  
*****  
  
"Tell me dammit!" Tratz yelled. Cyba could barely speak from the lack of air.  
  
"G-go t-t-to hell-l," Cyba sputtered.  
  
Suddenly, Tratz took a heavy blow to the neck. He dropped Cyba. When he turned around, he saw Pahn.  
  
Pahn shot a big blast at Tratz. It connected, knocking Tratz back farther. She swooped down to catch Cyba. She felt the strain of the wind as she went into a steep dive.  
  
Faster! She ordered herself. I need to go faster!  
  
She caught Cyba and held him close.  
  
"P-Pahn," Cyba said through gasps. "I l-love you."  
  
"I couldn't let you die," Pahn told him. They kissed again. They were still very high up. So high, that the rest of the Z Senshi were still out of sight.  
  
Then Tratz came flying in a blinding fury after Cyba and Pahn.  
  
"Let me go," Cyba told her.  
  
"But."  
  
"I have an idea," Cyba said. He showed off a grin.  
  
Pahn let go, with some hesitation.  
  
The air crackled as Cyba drew in energy.  
  
This one will be from all my friends, especially for Choazu.  
  
"Orange Ray!" Cyba shouted as he fired his super-charged blast.  
  
Tratz flew right into it. He let out a short yelp, but it barely slowed Tratz down. He was still tearing through the air at Cyba.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan glanced over at Vegeta. "It's time," he said.  
  
Vegeta instantly knew what Gohan meant. "Right," he responded.  
  
They stood side-by-side, preparing for their next move.  
  
Then, they began. "Fusion-HA!"  
  
There was a blinding flash of light and energy. Then, there was only Vegetan.  
  
*****  
  
Sudden high power level? Tratz thought to himself.  
  
He noticed Vegetan. He would obliterate me.  
  
The answer came to Tratz in the form of his friend Cecray. He opened up a mental message.  
  
"Is the cannon ready again?"  
  
"Yes sir," Cecray answered.  
  
"Fire it when I tell you," Tratz told him.  
  
*****  
  
Vegetan rushed at Tratz. They both started swinging fists. The warriors were throwing off so much energy that the sky seemed to be on fire.  
  
Tratz couldn't possibly win by strength. He was depending on his speed to out-maneuver Vegetan. He knew that the fusion could only last so long. Cybtrenks only lasted for about 20 minutes.  
  
Cyba tried to cut Tratz off. Tratz showed him right in Vegetan's way. Vegetan stopped centimeters from hitting Cyba. Then he went streaking back off toward Tratz.  
  
*****  
  
"Now!" Tratz said in a mental message to Cecray. The cannon hummed and "Cha-Fwoooshed!" The green light once again lanced towards Earth.  
  
The beam caught Vegetan off guard. After the dust blew away, Vegeta and Gohan were floating there, unfused, but not too badly injured.  
  
"How did you.?" Tratz wondered.  
  
Vegeta simply spit and smirked.  
  
*Note from author: I've decided to add a small section at the end of each of my chapters giving a brief summary of the next chapter. Well, here's the first one..  
  
Next. Tratz obtains a power that overshadows anything that the Saiyans have faced so far. Can the Earth warriors stand up to Tratz's new form? See Chapter 12: Deamonus for the answer! 


	12. DBRoP ch12

Dragon Ball Rings of Power  
  
Chapter 12: Deamonus  
  
Tratz felt dread well up within himself. They had somehow survived a full strength cannon blast.  
  
"You.. Just die!" Tratz began throwing a lot of energy blasts at Gohan and Vegeta. "Die, die, die, die, die, die!" He finished with one big energy blast.  
  
The two Saiyan warriors just floated where they were. Vegeta still had the same arrogant smirk.  
  
"You. you must be monsters!" Tratz yelled.  
  
"We aren't the monsters," Gohan replied. "You guys invaded our home, not the other way around."  
  
Tratz flew at Vegeta, full of rage. Vegeta just drifted to the right and stuck out his arm, effectively close lining Tratz.  
  
*****  
  
Cyba and Pahn landed next to Trunks and Goten. The four of them looked up to see Tratz glowing in a silverfish mist.  
  
"What's going on?" Trunks wondered out loud.  
  
"I'm afraid we are going to find out soon," Cyba said.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz tapped into a power he didn't even know he had. He was enveloped in a silver mist. His power level skyrocketed. His tail grew back. Then, starting with his head, spikes grew, went down his back, and continued to spread to the tip of his tail.  
  
He had done what only one Ni Asyas had done before. He had transformed into the Ni Asyas "super form." He had become a Ni Asyas Deamonus.  
  
*****  
  
"." Everyone was speechless. They were starring at Tratz, wondering what had happened and what would happen next.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz was floating there, fully transformed. His eyes drifted from Gohan to Vegeta.  
  
"So." Cyba said. "Who wants him first?"  
  
"I do," Vegeta said as he went to Super Saiyan Three again.  
  
In a blur of motion, Tratz punched Vegeta, sending him diving toward the ground. Vegeta caught himself and made his way back, but Tratz simply did it again.  
  
Gohan lunged at Tratz with a powered-up punch. Tratz stuck out his tail. Gohan felt a terrible pain in his stomach. He noticed a spike in his stomach. One of Tratz's spikes.  
  
But that wasn't enough to take Gohan out of the fight.  
  
*****  
  
Cyba looked around himself. He knew one way he could win, how he could take down Tratz. But in doing so, he might end up killing everyone.  
  
There has to be another way. I can't do that, not yet anyways.  
  
Then, the solution came to him.  
  
"Trunks, can you go for another fusion?" he asked.  
  
"One more?" Trunks asked him. "Probably. I don't know how long we could hold it up though."  
  
They preformed the fusion.  
  
Cybtrenks rose from the Earth once more.  
  
*****  
  
"I just felt Cyba's power level fly through the roof!" Anoreha reported. "He's in a battle. I can feel it."  
  
"I'm sure he's okay," Squaas said reassuringly.  
  
*****  
  
Cybtrenks flew, faster than anyone could see. "Special delivery!" he said as he dealt an uppercut to Tratz. Before Tratz could recover, Cybtrenks nailed him with a roundhouse kick. Cybtrenks and Tratz hit each other, fist to fist. Tratz's hand made a sickening crunching sound, as if his fingers broke. He held back a yelp.  
  
"I bet that hurt, didn't it?" Cybtrenks taunted him.  
  
After that comment, Tratz was furious.  
  
Mess with me, will he? I'll show him, dammit!  
  
Tratz slashed at Cybtrenks with the bladed part of his tail. Cybtrenks moved out of the way, just in time.  
  
Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!  
  
"Heh heh," Cybtrenks gloated as he gathered energy. He shot an impressive energy blast right in Tratz's face.  
  
His friends joined in, also shooting their blasts.  
  
Cybtrenks split back into Cyba and Trunks.  
  
Tratz lived through the ordeal, but not without many injuries.  
  
Suddenly, Tratz had an idea. He swooped, as if a bird of prey going in for the kill.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz's shadow fell over Pahn. He grabbed her and lifted her up to Cyba and Trunks's level.  
  
"Put me down you jerk!" she was yelling. "Help me!"  
  
"Tell me where the colony is or she dies," Tratz ordered. He had noticed how Cyba cared for her.  
  
Cyba looked into Pahn's eyes. He could give Tratz her life.or the lives of everyone else he had grown up with at the colony.  
  
Then he heard Gohan's voice during training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Then they will show you your colony. But instead of it being a safe haven for Saiyans, it will be overrun by Ni Asyas."  
  
Rage boiled in Cyba and Trunks. Terrible, burning rage, like they had never felt before. Energy came from the rage, powering them to levels they had never known was in them.  
  
They ascended to Super Saiyan level Three.  
  
Cyba's hair grew down to the back of his knees. At the same time, his eyebrows disappeared and his forehead was sort of pushed back. His muscles were bulging with pure energy. His mind was throbbing with pure anger.  
  
Vegeta was already Super Saiyan Three. Gohan was in his Mystic form, but he was on the same level as the others.  
  
Tratz looked around him, realizing his error. Saiyans gain power, as they get angrier. He dropped Pahn. She glided back to the ground.  
  
"Good choice," Cyba grunted.  
  
All four of the warriors rushed at Tratz, delivering as much damage as they could.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow!" Krillin said. "Feel their power!"  
  
"Don't jinx them," Yamcha told him.  
  
*****  
  
Tratz used his full power. The fight turned in his favor once again.  
  
Vegeta went down. Trunks went down. Cyba went down.  
  
Tratz tried to knock Gohan down, but Gohan resisted.  
  
Gohan hit Tratz several times with staggering blows to the face.  
  
"Don't. Ever. Mess. With. My. FAMILY!!!" Gohan punched as he said each word. He threw a Masenko Ha at Tratz, dealing a lot of damage.  
  
*****  
  
I still can't do it yet. I need another idea. I won't try it if it could mean the end of my friends. I WON'T!  
  
I think I've got it!  
  
*****  
  
Cyba filled Trunks in with his plan. They prepared. Trunks grabbed his sword and Cyba made his energy blade.  
  
"Ready?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Let's do it!" Cyba said. They both flew up to Tratz and slashed at him with their blades. Tratz got scratched up, but he blew Cyba and Trunks back down.  
  
"I have to use my last resort," Cyba told Trunks.  
  
"Not yet," Trunks pleaded.  
  
*****  
  
Anoreha locked on to Cyba's power level.  
  
I'm going to go get him. He always tells me before he leaves. But not this time.  
  
She got into her ship, The Legendary, and sped off towards Earth.  
  
She told Letucia and Squaas to take her duties as Colony Defense while she was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan was at the end of his power. Tratz circled him, laughing the whole time.  
  
"Too bad, poor Saiyan," Tratz said cruelly, in mock sympathy. "It appears that you haven't won after all. In fact, you've lost quite badly. Look at your army. They are beaten. You are beaten. Hand over the rings and all I'll do is fly off and let you live your miserable lives!"  
  
Gohan closed his eyes.  
  
It's true. I have lost. But he will never get these last rings, at least not while I'm still alive.  
  
For the universe, I won't let him have them.  
  
Gohan glanced over at Vegeta. He nearly chocked on his own spit.  
  
Vegeta had his hands in the air, gathering energy.  
  
Did father teach him the Genki Dama?  
  
Gohan looked back at Tratz.  
  
"I haven't lost yet!" he yelled.  
  
I'll give it my all. I must buy Vegeta some time.  
  
The fight resumed.  
  
*****  
  
Cyba noticed it first. "What the hell is that?" he yelled.  
  
"What is what?" Trunks asked.  
  
Cyba pointed to a ball of energy in the sky.  
  
"That."  
  
"Father must be trying the Genki Dama Spirit Bomb," Trunks told him.  
  
"He's taking in a lot of energy," Cyba said. "He's going to need time."  
  
Cyba unrolled his Saiyan tail.  
  
"Protect the moon blast, whatever you do."  
  
He shot his moon blast. It exploded, leaving an artificial moon.  
  
Cyba looked up at it. He began to transform into a Golden Ozaru. A big, golden monkey.  
  
*****  
  
Both Tratz and Gohan stopped fighting to look over at Cyba.  
  
"Holy." Gohan's words were cut short by Cyba's monstrous roar.  
  
Cyba grabbed Tratz with one of his huge hands. Cyba threw Tratz into the side of a mountain. Then he shot a blast out of his mouth towards the mountain.  
  
The mountain collapsed around Tratz. In a blaze of ki, Tratz was back up. He created a kienzan and threw it at Cyba.  
  
The disk went for the tail. Gohan saw the energy disk and blew it up with one of his own energy attacks.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta was almost done. Everyone hoped that this would finish off the Ni Asyas warrior.  
  
*****  
  
Cyba went after Tratz again. He hit Tratz with one of his gigantic fists.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Tratz yelled. He had just been hit by a fist that was roughly the size of a house.  
  
Tratz spiraled down and bounced off Cyba's huge Saiyan armor.  
  
As soon as he righted himself, he powered up a blast and shot it at the moon ball. Trunks tried to reflect it, but ended up losing the battle.  
  
The moon ball exploded again, and this time was destroyed.  
  
Cyba and his armor shrunk back to its normal size and form.  
  
*****  
  
"Ha ha!" Vegeta laughed. "Now, Tratz, you die!"  
  
He threw the Genki Dama. For all the Z Senshi, it seemed as if the world exploded. The Genki Dama hit Tratz and erupted in a flash of energy.  
  
No one could feel Tratz's power level any longer.  
  
Gohan flew over to his body. He appeared to be dead. Everyone else flew over as well.  
  
Gohan took the ten rings off of Tratz's hands and placed them on his own.  
  
All of a sudden, Goku appeared in front of him.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan yelled. "You're back!"  
  
"Quick Gohan, give him the rings!" Decanmous said.  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"If my theory is correct, he only has four minutes to live without them!"  
  
Gohan gave Goku the rings. Goku put them on.  
  
"It's great to be back," Goku said. "Only one problem: when's dinner? I'm starving! How long did Shenron keep me?"  
  
"Eight years," Pahn said. "Yeah," Goten added. "But now you're back Dad. That's what matters.  
  
"Welcome back Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Everyone back to my house for a celebration: of our victory and of Kakarot's return."  
  
They all flew off without a worry in the world.  
  
Next: With the defeat of Tratz, the Z warriors go back to Capsule Corp. Mansion to heal and chill out after a hard earned victory. But what is Cecray up to? Find out in Chapter 13: Party at Capsule Corp.  
  
*Note from the author: I guess this is the end of "Saga 1". "Saga 2" will give you what you readers have grown to enjoy from my story and more. Be here for the start of "The Nitrius Saga" starting with the next chapter. See you at the next update! Thanks readers! 


End file.
